


Drip drop, drip drop, on me

by Sugar_and_Salt



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Lotion Play, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-06-28 09:07:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15704136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugar_and_Salt/pseuds/Sugar_and_Salt
Summary: It's Jongdae's time to think of a fun, new thing to try in bed.





	Drip drop, drip drop, on me

**Author's Note:**

> little disclaimer: I found close to zero information on lotion play, so I hope no one who's into it is disappointed ;;  
> I tried!  
> my endless thanks go to my beta who endured all of this and was nice about it ;;  
> thank you so much to the mods, too, for hosting this fest and everyone who reads this!

 

The thing with Jongdae and Sehun was that they looked rather prudish to the public eye. Jongdae was just your everyday fellow who wasn't very hot about social media or games, making him already rather inaccessible (and therefore boring) to many. Jongdae was also rather private, without making a show of it. He simply didn't talk much about himself, didn't make _overly_ dirty jokes, and was just all around normal.

And Sehun? His big baby of a boyfriend - who was actually quickly climbing the career ladder in his company - had always been rather silent when it came to private matters. He, too, was talkative around people he knew well, but when someone asked a too-personal question, he'd opt out with a question of his own, or flat-out refused to sate anyone's curiosity. You might call him a brat, and Sehun wouldn't mind. He liked being a brat.

And that's what Jongdae and Sehun were - two chill guys who happened to be in a relationship, but didn't really rub it in anyone's face. If they hung out with friends, or in a bar, there had to be alcohol involved ( a lot, in Jongdae's case), before they got touchy in an obviously intimate, but familiar manner.

They weren't drunk now, though, and yet Jongdae was moaning in an admittedly slutty way as Sehun kept grinding into him, trying to force him to come. Jongdae kept his eyes scrunched closed as he clawed his fingers into the jacket he had had in his mouth just a while ago. He didn't want to reveal how wet his eyes already were, how close he was to crying from how intense the whole situation was. It felt really good, and the knowledge that they were in a sort of public facility, with an audience of strangers watching more or less subtly as Jongdae was falling apart was what ultimately did it for Jongdae, who spilled into Sehun's hand with a choked moan. Sehun came not too long after placing the used condom on Jongdae's back, where it lay warm and sticky, maybe even spilling a drop or two. This facility was condoms-only, but somehow balancing the used piece of rubber made Jongdae feel even filthier than having actual cum rubbed onto his back.

And Jongdae knew Sehun would have loved to leave out the condoms and make a mess instead.

As he steadied himself on his already bruising arms, forehead pressed into the sweaty jacket, reality was sinking in slowly, but none too sourly.

He was kneeling on the ground of a semi-private room in a happening bar, mostly undressed, with a used condom probably leaking cum along his back for everyone to see (he wasn't too sure, it might also be sweat).

When Sehun had suggested visiting a happening bar during their stay in Tokyo, he wouldn't have guessed that _they_ would be the happening of the night. He didn't mind though.

This is where the belated reveal of the plot twist comes in: Sehun and Jongdae were pretty open-minded when it came to sex. If it was a thing and if neither of them were repulsed by it, they'd try it.

They had visited a bdsm dungeon before, but didn't find it too appealing. Leather, chains and whips weren't really doing anything for them, and the whole mentality revolving around dominance and submission was fun, but not really for them either. It had been an interesting day, but Sehun and Jongdae preferred to experiment on their own, trying things that seemed interesting, arousing or even ridiculous, just for the sake of it.

This time, the outcome was obviously very pleasing, and Jongdae wasn't sure he could think of Tokyo without thinking of happening bars ever again.

The unspoken rule was that Jongdae could decide on which new thing they'd try next. And as he looked around the room that was obviously made to have sex in, with all its toys and supplies, he already had a vague idea. That one would have to wait though, because right now, Jongdae was dirty and exhausted, and Sehun had taken the condom off and licked his back clean, so he turned around for a last, deep kiss. It neatly tied up their spontaneous performance, and at this point, the very few people that had been openly masturbating had finished as well. People were still polite, some even softly praising Sehun and Jongdae for being very gorgeous and knowing how to handle each other so well. It was a bit surreal, but Jongdae smiled at the praise with a tinge of embarrassment, striking up a casual conversation on kinks and habits while Sehun gathered their clothes and disposed of the condoms. They went home with their fingers interlaced and dozed off in their hotel bed awhile later, freshly showered, warm and satisfied.

And with a new idea already peacefully echoing around Jongdae's sleepy mind.

 

* * *

 

Sehun knew Jongdae was up to something, but he didn't push him. Jongdae would speak up when the time was right. They had almost entirely stopped choosing their next adventure in bed together, preferring to try and surprise the other instead. Sure, there had been instances where the whole thing was a flop because one party was very much _not_ into whatever was brought to the table (like that one time Jongdae had read up on enema, only for Sehun to give him a hard no when he proposed it). And yes, they were awkward and embarrassed about it at first, but talking things out and cuddling (and then maybe doing some more than cuddling) made them grow in their relationship over time.

So yes, Sehun was aware that it was Jongdae's turn to choose something fun, and he was already looking forward to what that might be, considering their time at the happening hotel had been a blast and Jongdae was hard pressed to top that. There was no hurry though, and there were plenty of things in life other than sex (and plenty of sex other than kinky sex), so Sehun was fine just waiting.

 

Of course Jongdae would wait until a Saturday, when Sehun's office closed around noon, meaning that he'd be around by early evening at latest (Sehun wasn't a workaholic at heart, but he was certainly an overachiever), and he wouldn't be terribly exhausted or tired. If there was one thing Sehun would still be mildly embarrassed about when it came to sex, it would be the times where they had to stop because he was drifting off. One time he had even fallen asleep for real and Jongdae had been _very_ whiny about it. They had learnt from that though, and saved experimental sex for fitting occasions. It might sound romantic, just ravaging each other spontaneously, having mind-blowing sex on a whim, and for hours on end, despite both having to work the next day - but in reality, it was comparable to drinking. Fun at the time, but dealing with the hangover sometimes wasn't worth it. Not if you can just drink on the weekend and spend a nice, lazy Sunday inside.

 

The lights were on in their apartment and as soon as he opened the door, he heard Jongdae jump up to greet him. It was a thing they did.

"Hey, how was your day?"

He looked freshly showered, wearing a simple white shirt and boxer shorts. The shirt was on the big side, making the shorts look even... shorter.

"And I thought I was the exhibitionist out of us two," Sehun said, staring at his boyfriend's legs that might be shorter than his own, but way stronger. He loved them.

"You are," Jongdae stated without missing a beat, patiently waiting for Sehun to get out of his shoes and jacket.

"It was alright though," Sehun said, huffing when Jongdae threw his arms around him. "How was your day?" he asked, wrapping his arms around Jongdae's frame that was just as comfortably strong yet compact. They just fit together so well.

"Tedious," Jongdae yawned, and his damp hair smelled like the simple shampoo he always used. Sehun had no idea what they put in there, but he loved it. "Lots of people asking me to work for free, basically. So nothing new."

Sehun hummed, and when Jongdae pressed a little closer, Sehun reciprocated in kind, enjoying Jongdae's flimsy state of dress and the softness it brought. He thought he'd felt the other twitch in arousal, but before he could even process that, Jongdae had drawn away, shooting him a bright smile.

"Are you hungry?"

"Not particularly?" Sehun replied with a question of his own, wanting to be open to anything Jongdae might or might not have planned. Neither of them were great at cooking, but they got by. But Jongdae only patted his shoulder, still grinning.

"Great! Can you shower a little more thoroughly today?"

 _Oh_.

"Okay. Sure," Sehun said, as nonchalantly as he could. His expression was made for being nonchalant. Jongdae just nodded, and then started talking about the details of his day, as if he hadn't implicated anything at all. That was so typical of him. Sehun was straight-forward, too, but he liked to try and build up an atmosphere steadily, whereas Jongdae could talk about dinner in one second, and have his hands down Sehun's pants in the next. But who was he to complain? He liked the whiplash.

He didn't particularly like cleaning his ass out in the shower, but there were probably very few people who did. It was kinda gross, but way less gross than not doing it at all. And to be very honest, the only thing about cleaning and preparing himself that _really_ bothered Sehun was that he loved the feeling of someone else doing it for him. That very initial breach, when even a single finger felt oddly overwhelming - it was a pity that Sehun had to give up on that by loosening himself a little. He'll look into finding a way around that one day.

He strongly resisted the urge to actually play with himself some more, thinking of the last time Jongdae had touched him in the shower.  , and he'd had his eyes scrunched close, feeling soiled and dizzy, despite sitting in the shower. It had been great.

Sehun ruined the atmosphere for himself by scoffing at his enthusiasm for being put in uncomfortable positions. One would think he got pushed around at work enough already. 

He climbed out of the shower, feeling his muscles flutter around fingers that were no longer there. Jongdae better stick _something_ up there later - if he wanted Sehun to top now, and had nothing to fill that ache Sehun just gave himself, he'd be _really_ sulky afterwards. Sehun was good at being sulky. The best, really.

Predictably, Jongdae was already in their bedroom, sitting on the bed and palming himself in the most casual, lazy way as he was staring at his phone.

"Are we gonna watch porn?" Sehun asked with interest, and Jongdae looked up from his phone, that unnervingly calm smile still on his face.

"Do you want to? I was actually thinking something different."

Sehun hummed and placed his wet towel over the heater and then turned said heater down. It was already cozy enough.

"Like what?"

"Come here," Jongdae instructed, and Sehun followed easily, sitting down on the edge of the bed. It squeaked a little, and felt rather hard - one look told him that Jongdae had put a protective cover over the mattress.

"Did you bring food? Is that why you asked whether I'm hungry?"

Jongdae made an airy, negating sound as he fumbled around behind Sehun.

"Don't tell me this is about piss."

Jongdae actually laughed, and it made Sehun grin, too, feeling excited, but safe.

"That would need a lot more prep, and I'd definitely talk more about that with you first."

"Good."

He was about to look behind himself when Jongdae held his face in place, and Sehun's vision was taken away by a soft, black piece of fabric reserved for these occasions. _Okay_ , Sehun thought to himself and immediately relaxed. They had used blindfolds before, in many different situations, but one aspect that never changed was that he was relying on Jongdae now. Whatever was next, Jongdae would have to lead him, so Sehun just waited.

"Hmm, you want me to tie up your hands, too?" he heard Jongdae muse, feeling his hands run down Sehun's arms.

"I can keep them still," Sehun said quietly. Having your vision being taken away had this effect on him, comparable to the way you talked more quietly when wearing earphones. You knew that they made you talk louder, so you wanted to try and counter it as much as you could.

"Can you? I'll hold you to that," Jongdae hummed into his neck, and Sehun playfully knocked his head against his.

"I can't believe you're making dumb puns now."

His reply was a rather sharp bite, and Sehun sucked in a breath.

"I can't believe you're being so sassy wearing a literal blindfold. One might think you don't take me seriously," Jongdae quipped, licking over the spot he just bit, and then gently tugging Sehun back.

"Lie back. A little closer to the headboard?"

Jongdae's voice was soft, and it sent a pleasant tingle through Sehun. He really hoped he wasn't going to exclusively top, because his devious boyfriend was getting him in the mood for bottoming right now. But with Jongdae, you never knew what he was up to. The hands on his arms were gentle, but firm, and when Sehun felt his head sinking into multiple cushions, he squirmed a little.

"Can I still use my hands?"

"Sure. Make yourself nice and comfy, I'll be right back."

Sehun almost regretted asking, because now the warmth was gone. Still, positioning cushions was something that was best done by yourself. He fluffed them up until they were comfortably high, just how he liked them, and the slight press of wood against his head was really faint, just enough to give him a sense of place. Meanwhile Jongdae had slid off the bed and, following a flick of their light switch, it got even darker to Sehun. He felt Jongdae walking around next to the bed, but when he suddenly pulled away the small nightstand, Sehun flinched.

"Sorry," Jongdae muttered, and there was a hand in Sehun's hair, running over it shortly before the furniture-moving continued.

"Are you redecorating the house? I'm not sure how much I'm into that," Sehun joked, but Jongdae only laughed quietly. He tried his best to identify the dull noises, but they were kind of absurd and unusual. He was pretty sure the nightstand was still beside the bed, albeit more towards the middle of it. Then there was something being dragged over the ground, something from under the bed? Sehun was just confused at this point, and wriggled a little in place, trying to contain his burning curiosity and keep his muscles nice and loose.

"What was that?" he asked, and then the mattress dipped and he felt Jongdae getting comfy in between his legs.

"Your boyfriend," came the swift reply, and Sehun had no chance to come up with a smart response because said boyfriend leaned into him and he felt the warmth seeping through his shirt. Jongdae wasted no time at all in tugging Sehun's already opened bathrobe aside to touch as much bare skin as possible. Sehun wrapped his arms around him, and instead of the familiar, warm hug from earlier, he immediately slipped one hand under his shirt while the other rested over the small of his back, just barely dipping into his pants. Jongdae would tell him when to stop using his hands, and he'd be gentle about it, there was nothing to fear. Jongdae only got rougher and more of a tease on his own accord, or when Sehun made it very clear he wanted it. It was never a punishment. Sehun was a little sensitive about that - definitely one of the finer details they worked out together.

He sighed when he felt lips pressing into his cheek, wandering down towards his chin, but when he tried to angle his face to catch them, Jongdae drew away. Frustrated, but not yet impatient enough to protest, Sehun went along with it, just enjoying the kisses peppered around his throat and collarbones, arching a bit as a wet tongue flicked at his nipple. He felt up Jongdae's shoulder blades instead, almost kneading the muscles and feeling like a content cat for a second. He'd loved their pet play session, and toyed with the thought of putting himself in that mindset, but then a hand tugged at his hair, surprisingly hard, and a tiny moan escaped him. Jongdae held him still, only to assault his neck again, and Sehun was growing hotter, and also a little more needy. He arched his whole body into Jongdae, who indulged him for just one grind, before drawing away again, his entire body gone from Sehun's senses.

"Oh, _come on_ ," Sehun whispered. Instead of a verbal reply, he felt fingers gripping his knee and thigh, pushing his legs apart a little further, and he definitely moaned when Jongdae dove right in, a tongue running down his thigh until there was dull pressure over his half-hard dick. Sehun loved it when Jongdae did that, toyed with him over the fabric, loved the sight of it. He couldn't see it now, though, and it made him more sensitive, made Jongdae's moves less predictable. He felt him suck, and hardened without much choice. Right now, he felt exposed and like a toy Jongdae was methodically getting ready, and for some reason, that turned him on beyond words. Jongdae was sucking, nosing around the outline of his briefs, dipping into the tight seams and appeared determined to get him hard without using his hands or words. It sure was working and Sehun tried to suppress any sound threatening to escape, resulting in the slightest ' _ah_ 's slipping out when Jongdae did something surprising like scraping his teeth over the fabric, or slipping his tongue under it.

Then there was blunt, wet pressure and another hard suck that had Sehun buck his hips. Jongdae's hands left his legs and quickly held him down by his hips.

"You're getting wet already," Jongdae murmured, and Sehun tried not to feel embarrassed.

"Or maybe..." Jongdae trailed off, voice deep and silken and then there was something hot dripping on his skin, right between his navel and the seam of his briefs, followed by a lick, "...that's just my spit."

Sehun shuddered and knew he was already long gone, putty in the other's hands. He squirmed just a little, and suddenly wouldn't mind being fucked into the mattress right now, regardless of what Jongdae had prepared.

"Where are you trying to go there?" Jongdae asked, quiet and almost amused, and then Sehun was pressed down again. He stayed still this time, despite his erection itching under the wet fabric.

"That's more like it. Let's get you out of that."

Fingers danced up his sides, slipping beneath his bathrobe and tugging Sehun up just enough to get rid of it.

"We wouldn't wanna ruin it," Jongdae provided somewhere above him, and then there was a palm lying flat on his chest, right in the middle, wandering down with purpose, unceremoniously tugging at the front of his briefs, and then staying there. Half-exposed, Sehun could only imagine how lewd he looked right now, and bit his lips.

"This one's already soiled though... you really did get wet," Jongdae noted softly, and Sehun swallowed down the urge to squirm, just obediently staying still and breathing.

"You know what? I think I like the look of it."

The briefs snapped back into place and Sehun whined low in his throat, feeling the wet fabric stick to his increasingly wet tip.

Then there were warm hands running over his chest and shoulder again, as if attempting to calm him down, and he spread his legs a little further, allowing Jongdae to sit even closer to him.

"I brought you something today," Jongdae began, and at this point, Sehun was past being eager to know and just desperate.

"What?" he asked breathily. "What is it?"

There was no reply, and Sehun couldn't see, couldn't feel whether anything was happening at all. His chin was tilted upwards a little, and he followed the motion easily. Docile. He had half a mind to open his mouth, but he didn't want Jongdae to laugh at how eager he was.

For a long moment, nothing happened. Then something dripped on Sehun's face, right under his left cheekbone, something very cold. He twitched, but then warm fingers were on his cheek already, thumbing at the wet drops and smearing them. This wasn't water.

"Ice?" he guessed, but Jongdae made a disagreeing hum.

"Try again."

Sehun scrunched up his brows and focused on the way it felt on his skin. It was hard to tell with such few drops though, and with Jongdae's warm fingers being so distracting.

"I can't tell," he honestly murmured, half-way fearing Jongdae might be disappointed, half-way hoping he'd just tell him. Of course, it was neither of those. The fingers left him and then there were more drops landing on his face, one hitting his nose and the other landing somewhere on his chin. They were heavy, and Sehun felt dirty, having some unknown substance being dripped on his face like...

"Is it cum?" he asked, barely above a whisper and feeling very small all of a sudden.

"Wrong again," Jongdae hummed, an odd mix of playful and gentle, and then the fingers were back on him, rubbing his neck and then running through the liquid again. It was thicker than water or blood, it wasn't cum, it wasn't sticky, and cool. Almost like a gel.

"Lube?"

"You got it."

The fingers on his face smeared the gel across his bottom lip almost gently, and Sehun smacked his lips, trying to get a feel for it.

"Is it safe to taste?" he asked, and Jongdae chuckled.

"Always asking the right questions."

Then, without any warning at all, gel-coated fingers were pressing into his lips, pressing inside almost quicker than Sehun could part his lips. Sehun moaned involuntarily, Jongdae's fingers and the cool gel filling his mouth.

"So? What do you say?"

Jongdae sounded patient, almost encouraging, and Sehun wanted to give a proper answer. He sucked up the liquid, sucking at the natural film of salt around Jongdae's fingers, and almost choked when he felt his erection being roughly palmed and kneaded. He just sucked on his fingers for awhile, masochistically hoping he would stick them in further, and when Jongdae drew away, Sehun felt a string of his own saliva stick to his chin. He'd have to use his hands to get rid of it, but he didn't want to.

"Doesn’t taste like much," he said, his voice a little rough around the edges. Jongdae hummed, and the hand running through his hair returned. The idea of them being possibly coated in spit and lube was more exciting than he cared to admit to himself.

"I wish it was salty, but then I couldn't put it in you," Jongdae said, and the choice of words was so crude that Sehun twitched again. Just as predicted, the fingers in his hair got caught, his strands knotting together under the gel. It hurt a little, but Jongdae wasn't trying to get through them by force yet.

"It's white though. It looks great, running down your face."

Sehun tried to picture it, and he couldn't picture anything but cum, thick drops of white resting on his face. Suddenly, he wanted actual cum on his face.

There was a warm palm running up and down his side and arm to prevent him from growing cold, and it presented a stark difference to the cool liquid dripping on his chest. Sehun felt used, lying there and getting something like lube dripped on him.  , so why did he feel like that?

Jongdae spread it across his chest, rubbing it in like he'd rub in actual lotion, his other hand palming him again.

"I thought you'd like it, since you also love  ."

Again, it was the crude choice of words that managed to make Sehun feel embarrassed, and his red cheeks probably warmed up the gel just fine.

"I definitely like it," Jongdae added, and Sehun could hear the lust layered on thick, despite his quiet tone. The fingers on him disappeared, and then reappeared with a big slap of gel that made a nasty sound splashing against his already wet chest. Sehun's breath hitched.

"That's not where lube goes," he said, again barely above a whisper, feeling quite daring. But if he didn't say anything, Jongdae would tease him until he went insane, waiting to be absolutely certain what Sehun wanted. And Sehun wanted him to continue.

Suddenly, hot breath was fanning against his lips.

"But isn't it where cum goes? Don't you like that everywhere on you?"

Sehun leaned towards the source of heat, but only got another streak of gel smeared over his lips, before he was pulled into a deep kiss.

It was messy and slippery, and Sehun moaned, applying more force and pressure, increasing the friction and messiness alike. Jongdae pressed a little closer, and his shirt clung to Sehun's chest. Without thinking, Sehun tugged at it, only for Jongdae to blindly grab his wrists and press them back into the mattress. As if to tease him further, Jongdae rubbed himself up his chest, wetting his own shirt even more. Not knowing how to push for more, Sehun probingly ran his feet over Jongdae's back while licking at his lips. Jongdae wasn't wearing pants anymore.

A wet hand pressing into the back of Sehun's thigh, just below his ass, almost made him yelp, but then he pressed into it. He really did like it - the slippery, soiled feeling. Getting wet and having cum everywhere. Rubbed into his chest, sticking in his hair and roughly smeared over his ass cheeks, fingers forcing their way under the fabric. Sehun didn't know whether he wanted Jongdae to patiently coat every single inch of his body or whether he wanted his dick already. Both would be great.

Jongdae broke the kiss, drew away a little, Sehun could feel that, before another generous slap of cold splashed on his abdomen. He actually winced, small and pathetic.

"You're right though, it's not where lube goes," Jongdae murmured, two impatient fingers running through the liquid to make it slide down quicker. He palmed Sehun with the soiled hand, making him feel entirely wet, and then leaned in to quietly speak into his ear, warm breath tickling his skin.

"You sure you're not into piss? You seem to like being all wet and dirty."

Sehun pressed back into Jongdae's hand for friction, unable to think of a coherent answer. Jongdae didn't want one. He finally took pity on Sehun and tugged his underwear down, pulling it over Sehun's slim legs somehow. Sehun felt it being placed on his abdomen, right into what must be a puddle of white now.

"Heavy, right?" he heard, and now his cheeks were flaming hot for sure. Jongdae sounded so nonchalant still.

"I bet if I gagged you with it now, it would actually be nutritious."

Unable to handle any more teasing, Sehun parted his lips almost stubbornly, provoking Jongdae to do just that. He heard him chuckle, and the wet piece of fabric was gone, flopping onto the ground to his right. Sehun got his thumb instead, the rest of his hand holding Sehun's face in a rather controlling way. Jongdae was getting more excited, as well. The cold substance reached his groin, and Jongdae rubbed it in, warming it up. He hiked Sehun's legs over his shoulders, and the exposure made him nervous in anticipation. Thankfully, there was no cool sensation on his dick, but the warmed up gel made for a maddeningly slick feeling. He wanted something more tight, a tight grip, a mouth, something. Sehun wanted it both ways at this point, as long as _something_ happened. He was feeling so itchy and there was a drop wandering down the side of his chest, seeping in between his back and the mattress.

" _Ah_ \- shit-"

Sehun actually half yelped, half moaned, as another string of cold slime dripped down his now exposed ass, running down the crack. It didn't stop, either. Jongdae just kept dripping it down, even when it was hitting the matress, running down Sehun's back, who really appreciated the warm hand cupping his face now. He pressed into it, tense and embarrassed at how hard he still was, wondering whether Jongdae was looking at him in a calculating way, or maybe in mild interest as he kept dripping more and more of the sticky stuff on his clenching hole.

His breath was short and kept hitching, his whole body squirming ever so slightly around Jongdae, but going nowhere.

"I think your body really wants that," he heard, followed by a finger prodding the skin around his ever clenching and unclenching hole. Sehun wished he'd just roughly press inside him, hurt him, push him, use as many fingers as he could fit in there. Of course, Jongdae didn't do that. He slipped the first finger in almost gently, and here, the lube felt familiar, and not like cum anymore. It was almost comfortable. Gentle rubs turned to actual strokes, growing in range, slowly, but steadily, unbothered by the way Sehun clenched around him. Sehun actually sighed when a second finger increased the stretch, and at this point he could feel that there was more lube than usual. A deep, yearning sound resonated in his throat when Jongdae scissored his fingers, and then he almost recoiled when more slick was pushed inside him.

"Ah, you don't want it, after all?" Jongdae asked, and Sehun's mind wasn't working right anymore, wasn't even trying to interpret the question or step out of his haze, and just squeezed his thighs around Jongdae's shoulder, softly sucking on Jongdae's thumb. He tried to relax, to calm down his fluttering muscles, but when he just felt more slick being pushed into him, he couldn't help shaking. Jongdae was stuffing it inside him, and his whole lower body felt slick.

"Jongdae, _please_."

It came out a little awkward, almost voicelessly hummed around Jongdae's thumb. Sehun rarely begged, but he just couldn't, he couldn't-

"Please?" Jongdae echoed, rubbing his warm cheek along Sehun's already sweaty thigh. "I'm sure I can fit way more in there, no problem."

A handful of cold landed on his chest, and Jongdae carelessly ran his hand through it before spreading it along his other ass cheek, and then pushing his finger inside without much preamble, pulling out again right after. Sehun clenched around the slick, but it still trickled out a bit. He felt close to sobbing.

"Do you want to see what you look like right now?"

Sehun hummed in agreement, honestly ready to agree to anything that would get Jongdae closer to finally fuck him.

Both hands left him in favour of reaching around his head, tugging the tie loose and then dim light flooded his senses. It was ridiculously bright after such a long period of darkness and Sehun blinked up at Jongdae, whose face was very close to his. There was a twinkle in his eyes, mischievous and lustful alike, and streaks of white had dried on his cheeks. Without thinking, Sehun leaned in to lick at them, and Jongdae actually moaned into his ear, the sound reverberating through Sehun's body.

"You just can't get enough, can you?" Jongdae whispered, sounding a little strained and desperate himself, as he kissed and bit his way around Sehun's ear and neck. He was still wearing his shirt, and it felt hard against his chest, the lube drying up in clumps. Sehun wanted them wet again.

Jongdae drew away, sitting upwards and between Sehun's slowly numbing legs, holding him up even further. First, Sehun saw nothing but his own dick, precum dripping down and mixing with a thin sheen of uncomfortably drying lube. But then he noticed the rest of his lower body covered in white. Streaks of white on his thigh, little puddles gathering in the middle of his abdomen and his navel, white substance drenching his pubic hair. It was such an obscene look that Sehun felt like cumming on the spot, adding his own cum to it.

Jongdae reached down, his eyes wandering in between Sehun's and his ass.

"You can't see it well," he began, and his gaze was _intense_ , "I forgot to bring a mirror. But man, can you feel how they just slip inside?"

Two fingers were pushed inside him and it squelched disgustingly. Sehun moaned, urging his body even closer despite the awkward position.

"I don't think I have to lube myself up anymore," Jongdae murmured, and Sehun felt dirty. Just flat out dirty as he was held down by his hips and a blunt, warm, cock was nudging him, dry except for the hot, wet tip that was soiling him even more. Suddenly, Sehun really wanted more inside him. More cum, more filth, anything to tickle that itch. Jongdae lined himself up, and he had to keep a hold of his own dick and hold Sehun in place almost bruisingly hard to even press inside with all the slick.   It squelched and leaked out, and there were tears glistening in the corner of Sehun's eyes, not because it hurt, but because it was so _disgusting,_ and he wanted more of it.

Jongdae made a dull sound, something between a grunt and a moan, and pushed even further, until he was as deep as he could go, and to Sehun, it felt like he was pushing out a stream of lube - it seriously felt like there was so much running down his ass. He felt like crying for losing so much.

Jongdae was almost clawing at Sehun's thighs, as if he was afraid he might just slip out again, and Sehun couldn't blame him.

Then Jongdae reached beside the bed, inside the big bowl on the nightstand that Sehun was only now registering, and dipped his whole hand inside the white slime. He presented it to Sehun, wiggling his fingers a little, and before Sehun could lick at those, too, they were unceremoniously rubbed across his face, rough and messily. Sehun scrunched his eyes closed, but some ended up in his lashes, and then Jongdae was moving already. The moan escaping him was long, drawn out and entirely slutty. It just _squelched_ with every move, and it felt like the suction was making everything more chaotic.

 

He scrambled to get a hold of Jongdae, of his arms or side, anything, and Jongdae let him. It was obviously a struggle on Jongdae's end, too, with how full and slippery Sehun was, and his thrusts felt less coordinated than usual. Sometimes, he'd hit a sensitive spot purely by accident, causing Sehun to desperately try and clench around the slick and Jongdae even more. While it made Sehun feel almost helpless, forced to just take what was happening and given to him, Jongdae was moaning loudly, pushing even harder. Seeing Jongdae so turned on and showing it without holding back only added to it, and he wanted to be even more filthy, wanted Jongdae to keep using him, and then come inside him.

"You're being really loud," Jongdae forced out and Sehun only realized now that he'd been moaning, deep and regular, almost hazily. Jongdae made it a point to pull out harshly, creating an especially ugly, wet noise. "You ashamed of that sound?"  
  
He was right again. Sehun hadn't consciously thought about it, but he'd been trying to mask the wet sounds, a mere habit. They were so loud though, he couldn't mask them even if he tried, and maybe right now, he should listen to them. He tried his best to keep quiet, channeled his moans into sharp breaths, and Jongdae kept pounding into him, mercifully staring at the place where he added more of the hot sticky lube off of Sehun to shove it inside him. Sehun stared at the ceiling, listened to the wet, wet squelching sound. In. Out. The suction, the hardness, the slick, they were all so intense, but the sound really made him want to curl up and hide. Filthy.

He closed his eyes, and Jongdae responded by slowing down but thrusting in harder. Squelch. Squelch.

Sehun couldn't keep it inside anymore and made a sound caught between whining and moaning.

"You want more?" Jongdae asked, never seizing to thrust into him, hard and slick, in and out, and Sehun hazily agreed.

"Yeah."

"You like being all messy?"

"Hmhm- _ah_ -"

Nails scratched along his side, the first sharp sensation among all the slippery, blunt ones, and he opened his eyes again, meeting Jongdae's demanding gaze.

Jongdae's moves slowed down even more as he let go of Sehun, who was desperately rutting against him to gain as much friction as possible. The smile on Jongdae's face was wicked as he easily heaved up the bowl, and Sehun looked up to see it tilt. He closed his eyes just in time as the slick was hitting his face, then his chest, dowsing everything in white - his hair, his arms, his lower body, the bed, it was everywhere, he could feel it. He was doused in white, doused in cum, and before Sehun could open his eyes, Jongdae was all over him, thrusting in hard, much harder than before.

"Looks so good," he grunted, fingers digging hard into Sehun's hips to try and control his movements. His shirt was sticking in between them, and Sehun wanted to rub all over it, wanted, he didn't know what he wanted-

The cushion was soaked, the bed was drenched, _he_ was drenched, slipping in a puddle of slick with every thrust.

He parted his lips,   squinting through his clumped lashes, unable to utter anything besides the vocals Jongdae was forcing out of him. Jongdae stared at him then gathered spit in his mouth, letting it drip down obscenely over his face, where it ended up messily spread everywhere due to his thrusts. A string ended up over Sehun's lips though, even on his waiting tongue. Slick, cum, tears, spit, anything was welcome, anything that would mess him up. He licked his lips.

"You can't get dirty enough, _can you_?" Jongdae huffed, two hard thrusts emphasizing his last words, and Sehun whined helplessly. He was so wet, there was simply nothing to hold onto anymore for him.

"Smile for me, babe," Jongdae demanded, and Sehun followed,  a small, fucked out smile that seemed to do it for Jongdae, who came inside of him, hot and wet, adding more cum, his cum. Despite him being full already, Sehun felt the hot substance so clearly, and it felt so _good_.

Jongdae leaned in to lick a strip up his soiled cheek, and drew him into a another messy kiss.

Sehun was so close to coming it hurt, but he couldn't come untouched, he just couldn't. He shivered, feeling truly used up and desperate, and he felt a salty tear mixing with the slime on his face, burning in his eye. Before he could start to beg for real, Jongdae's hand was on him already, rubbing up and down his slick cock, uncaring of the mess. Sehun burst almost seconds after, unable to even count how many fluids were on him right now. Jongdae kept going, even tolerated Sehun clenching around his sensitive dick, before he finally slowed down, slow and steady, applying hard pressure to ride it out until Sehun started to wince and twitch away. Jongdae let go of him and slipped out, causing Sehun to feel like he was leaking a handful of cum at once, and making maybe the most pathetic, high-pitched sound yet. For a moment, they were both breathing hard, but Sehun felt like he had just run a marathon. He rubbed the back of his hand over his drenched face and even with his sight still being blurry from all the substances on his face, he saw Jongdae lick at his fingers thoroughly, lapping at Sehun's cum without shame. When their eyes met, Jongdae made a show of running his tongue along the last finger.

"The real thing tastes best, after all."

Sehun had no smart reply, was still too busy trying to catch his breath, and then Jongdae was on him, pressing a long, sealing kiss to his mouth, like they always did when they were done. His shirt was drenched, Sehun was drenched, and reality slowly sank in as Jongdae was petting his hair.

" _Fuck_."

He said it in a disbelieving, maybe even astonished way, and Jongdae laughed breathily, pulling them over to give Sehun's definitely numb and shaky legs a rest. They landed in the puddle gathered on the mattress with a disgusting splat.

" _Fuck_ ," Sehun repeated when more slick trickled out of him, and not too little.

Jongdae chuckled some more, pecking his nose.

"Yeah, I'm glad you liked it, too."

"We made a _mess_ ," Sehun stated, and Jongdae was still chuckling, high on the moment.

"Totally. I put everything of worth out of reach though, don't worry."

They really were disgusting, both of them, as if they'd had a mud fight in suspiciously white substance, and Sehun was now itching to clean himself. But he felt also heavy and like he'd leak all over the place at every movement.

"Usually, people do this in a bathtub, but I figured we shouldn't break our bones on the first try," Jongdae said almost conversationally, still petting Sehun's clumped up hair. "I saw this giant tub of lube and it got me curious, so I did some research. And since you’re more on the messy side, I figured why not give it a shot?”

Sehun only hummed. He was content just listening to Jongdae, enjoying the pleasant buzz of talking that aided to his mind making sure that he wasn't terrified at the feeling of slime drying all over his body.

"I'm relieved you liked it though," Jongdae piped up, seeking his eyes. "I was a little nervous about this, actually, and kinda regretted not planning it with you ahead of time. I'm sorry if I overdid it with the surprise," he added, looking pretty vulnerable himself for a second, and Sehun pulled him close.

"Don't be sorry.  I'm not sure how I would have reacted if you dumped that shit on me first thing. You totally got me though, because you ramped it up so slowly. Also, I knew you'd stop as soon as I stopped having fun."

"I actually didn't even expect to go that far," Jongdae admitted, and the smile was returning to his face. Sehun wanted to wink, but it would look silly with his sticky lashes, so he didn't.

"What can I say? I'm flexible."

Jongdae kneaded Sehun's numb leg with a grin.

"You really are. Now what do you say about a shower? I don't want us to catch a cold."

" _God, yes_ -"

"That sounded more erotic than the moans you had for me earlier," Jongdae joked, feigning disappointment, "You never call _me_ god."

"Your head is big enough already," Sehun quipped, and they both stalked out of bed, both grimacing a little at the sight of their ruined bed. The cover might have protected the mattress but man, those cushions were done for. Not to mention all the drying spots on the bed frame, the puddle already forming on the floor, and if Sehun wasn’t so blissfully fucked out, he’d declare them crazy for seeing this through.

 "I feel like changing the sheets won't do it this time," Sehun noted mournfully. Jongdae hummed in agreement, but didn't sound too sad.

"I prepared the guest bed."

"Awesome."

 

 

"So," Sehun began, calling over the running shower as Jongdae was gently rubbing shampoo into his hair (because its current, catastrophic state was clearly his fault), "did you see anything else in that hotel?"

Jongdae left the shampoo to soak in and massaged his shoulders instead.

"Wouldn't you like to know," he replied playfully, and when Sehun turned around to pout, he remained unfazed.

"You gotta think of something by yourself next!" Jongdae protested laughingly, pinching his arm. "I'm not gonna give away my great ideas!"

"Okay, but when can we start reusing old ideas? Do they expire at some point?" Sehun asked. Jongdae had already opened his mouth when Sehun suddenly yelped.

"I got shampoo in my eyes!"

Jongdae snorted, watching Sehun rub his eyes, looking like a way too tall child.

"I really don't think you're ready for a repeat performance anytime soon."

"That's not funny, you jerk! It burns," he complained, and while Jongdae did help him, he had to have the last word, as usual.

"To be honest, it _is_ kinda funny."

Sehun halfheartedly boxed him, but he had to admit that Jongdae was right.

He still wanted to try that again though. Maybe with flipped roles.

 


End file.
